


two tests

by rileyhart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, anyway! fluff!!, i literally dont even know what this is, i'll give you a clue: it's about babies, it's just v fluffy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: Once Amy Santiago finds out of she passed her Sargent exam or not, she can sort out the rest of her life, most importantly, that other test she 'passed' yesterday.





	two tests

**Author's Note:**

> okay i don't even know what i'm writing. this is basically just some peraltiago fluff thanks to my current emotional state regarding them (and children!! did yall see moo moo?!), and the renewal! i mean!! c'mon fox!!

Amy has to find out if she’d passed or not.

Once she finds out everything will be clear again, she can talk to Jake, tell him.

God, she's dying to tell him.

But she just has to find out first.

She has to.

* * *

 She’s taken two tests (well one test and one exam) in the past three weeks. 

One three weeks ago. The exam. She passed.

One yesterday. The test. She 'passed'.

She's a Sargent now.

And she's pregnant.

She drives home, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly.

_I can’t take the job_ , she thinks as she stops at a set of lights.

_But this is what you’ve been working for_ , she tells herself as she takes a left.

_But I can’t, they won’t let me._

_You don’t know that_.

_I can’t take a job that I’ll have to leave a few months in. It’s unprofessional._

She pulls up out the front of the apartment.

_Talk to Jake_ , she tells herself as she takes the key out of the ignition. 

Jake's in the kitchen when she walks into the apartment, bustling around making a pasta sauce for them; humming a tune from some cartoon.

"Ames!" he rushes over to her the second he he heard the door shut. "How'd you..." he trails off, his eyebrows raising expectantly.

"I passed," she tells him, and he wraps her into a bear hug.

"Babe! That's wonderful!" he exclaims. "Let's celebrate!"  He grabs two beers from the fridge. 

"Oh no, I won't have a beer," Amy tells him quickly.

"Orange soda, then?"

"Sure, why not," she replies absentmindedly, as she sits on the couch. 

He joins her, handing her a glass of orange soda. 

"To Amy Santiago," he begins dramatically, as if addressing a crowd, "one of the greatest detectives the NYPD has ever seen, soon to be one of the greatest sargents, may she live long and prosper!" 

Amy laughs, and t hey raise their glasses, clinking them together. 

"Cheers, Ames," Jake says, his voice and face suddenly softer.

"Jake," she puts down her glass, "there's something I need to tell you,"

"You're secretly mafia?" he guesses. "No, you were abducted by aliens! Or you-"

" _Jake._ "

"Right, sorry, you go."

She takes a deep breath, and is suddenly unable to suppress a smile. "I'm pregnant."

The pure joy and amazement that spreads across Jake's face is enough to make her heart burst with love. "Really?" he breathes, his eyes sparkling with tears.

She finds tears in her own eyes. "Yes."

With a smile so wide, he takes her face in his hands and kisses her; warmth and delight spreads through them both.

"We're having a baby," he whispers, his forehead pressed to hers.

"We're having a baby," she confirms, and she laughs, because she doesn't care about anything else anymore. All that matters is her, Jake, and their tiny, tiny baby inside her.

"I got a job, too," she tells him suddenly.

"What?"

"The Nine-Four, their Sargent is moving to Canada in a few months, and they were impressed with my results and my detective work," she explains.

"Ames! That's awesome! A baby, _and_ a job!"

"But I'll have to take leave, a few months in, and we won't be working together, and Sargent is such a heavy work load, so that even when I'm back at work-"

"Ames," Jake interrupts her babbling calmly, smiling, "it doesn't matter, it'll work, okay, you'll make it work."

Amy smiles, and lets out a sigh of relief, feeling so much lighter. "I love you," she says softly, "and I can't wait to have our baby."


End file.
